


Counting Sheep

by Zhie



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bunniverse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 21:25:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6923938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhie/pseuds/Zhie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glorfindel is restless, so Erestor makes a few suggestions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Counting Sheep

“Go to sleep.”

“Can’t sleep.”

“Won’t sleep is more like it.”

“No, I have been trying.”

“Try harder.”

Ten minutes passed before the nudging began.

“Are you still awake.”

“I am now!”

“…sorry.”

“Well?”

“What? Oh! I still cannot sleep.”

A long sigh. The rustle of the covers, and a yawn. “Count sheep or something.”

“You know... if you really want me to fall asleep...”

“I want to be able to sit in the morning.”

“...well, I could be the one not sitting in the morning...”

“Go to sleep!”

Ten minutes passed before the poking began.

“Stop poking me there!”

“Would you rather I poke you here?”

“Put that away! Go to sleep!”

“Awww.” A sniffle. A sigh. A whine.

“Fine. Go get the oil and turn over.”

“…”

“Did you hear me?”

“Yes, but…”

“But what?”

“But the floor is ice cold!”

“Oh, for pity sake, a cold floor is going to stop you now?”

“…”

“A fine thing this is.”

“You know, I think I just saw a sheep leap over the bed.”

“You have to be joking.”

“…three… four…” Yawn.

“Seriously. You torment me for an hour, and now that you have me aroused, you are going to bed?!”

Gentle, relaxed snoring.

“…where the hell are those sheep…”


End file.
